


Silvertongue

by slamncram (GettheSalt)



Series: Trettien [19]
Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Bottom Thor (Marvel), Cunnilingus, F/F, Fictober, Lady Loki, Lady Thor, Lesbian Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 17:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16350620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GettheSalt/pseuds/slamncram
Summary: Loki is nicknamed Silvertongue. Thor doesn't think that's very apt.





	Silvertongue

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober 19/31. I have nothing to say for myself. Enjoy.

Loki has been nicknamed many things by different people over their long lives.

Snake.

Sly one.

Deceiver.

Liesmith.

But the one Thor will never properly understand is _silvertongue._

Oh, the implication is clear enough. Loki has been nicknamed Loki the Liar, and lives up to it well. No one quite tells a lie like Loki, and for that reason, Thor assumes, Silvertongue simply comes naturally to people. The lies are easy, the stories are simple, the deceptions are like second nature to Loki, and it can all be spun easily. Silver, because the words Loki speaks aren’t quite the truth, aren’t quite golden.

Thor knows that the nickname is twofold. When they call Loki _Silvertongue_ , they aren’t simply making note of the lies, stories and deception. They’re making note that Loki is second to Thor.

Thor is gold. Loki is silver. And Loki’s second greatest weapon is a liar’s tongue.

But, when Thor thinks of silver, the things that come to mind are cold. Freezing water, hands after coming in from a winter storm. Silver is _hard,_ too. Unforgiving, like the steel of a sword, or the ice of Jotunheim. Not something that draws you in, not something you want to take time with, explore. It’s all well and good, yes, but it’s simply not the same as gold.

Perhaps to others, it isn’t.

To Thor, right now, Loki’s tongue feels anything but silver.

Loki’s tongue is warm – no, _hot_ – and soft, and it’s drawing Thor in like nothing else ever could.

Or, rather, she is drawing it in, with her fingers tangling in Loki’s dark, wild hair, pushing her face between her legs with urgency.

“ _Sister_ , please...”

Loki moans against her cunt, and Thor gasps, lifting her head to look down at the sight of Loki. She’s been taking her time with this, her warm tongue lapping, slow and teasing. The tip circling that spot that makes Thor’s system jolt like she’s been shocked with her own lightning. Right now, Loki is looking up at her and the only thing Thor can see are her bright, mischievous eyes, dark with lust, while that tongue flicks against her in a slow, maddening rhythm. It has Thor tightening her fingers in that hair, trying to glare and knowing she’s failing.

She’s always so helpless when her sister gets her like this. She is Asgard’s Protector, the goddess of thunder, revered throughout the nine realms.

But all it takes to put her on her back and make her beg is Loki’s mouth.

Loki, dedicated to making her whine, to making her plead. Loki, with no care for who might hear Thor crying out.

Loki, getting lost in it herself, finally giving up drawing it out in favour of getting what she too wants. Gripping Thor’s thighs with black-nailed hands and pulling her in, holding her still so Thor can’t squirm away, can’t escape how overwhelmingly good it feels.

And Thor wouldn’t want to.

Her hands grip the bedsheets, and she’s sure she heard a tear. Silk is too delicate to be put on her bed, especially when her sister insists on doing this to her, and looking so pretty while she does, dark eyebrows knit in pleasure while she watches Thor watch her, incoherence the only thing Thor is capable of before she’s throwing back her head and moaning.

Loud, loud enough that it may not even be drowned out by the rumble of thunder over the palace.

And Loki doesn’t stop. Loki’s doesn’t stop until Thor is shaking and pushing at her and murmuring “stop, stop, my love, enough, _norns_ , more than enough.” Then she’s stopping. Lifting her head, her cheeks and chin wet, and trailing adoring, teasing kisses against Thor’s inner thigh, and even through her post-orgasm haze, Thor can make out the self-satisfied smirk on her sister’s face.

Without pre-amble, she shifts up, pushing Loki over on her back. It’s obvious Loki’s surprised but she isn’t complaining while Thor tugs her down the bed and gets on her knees with Loki’s legs slung over her shoulders.

She grins, and when Thor’s fingers slide inside her, and her tongue laps at the mess she made of herself, Loki moans her name.

No, Thor’s sure of it. Loki isn’t complaining at all.


End file.
